


Hiddlesworth sandwich

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Hiddlesworth, Homoeroticism, Hotel Sex, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn, Red Carpet, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Thor premiere, Threesome - F/M/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely Lokiskitten5 who liked the idea of a Hiddlesworth sammich. Tom and Chris tease their nervous interviewer Alexandra. Later on at the after party they make it up to her in the most delicious way.<br/>Porno logic bby!<br/>(Yes I'm still pants at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth sandwich

"They're ready when you are."  
Alexandra rose up from her seat and smiled at the publicist, following him down a short corridor.  
"You're the last one for today." he opened the door ushering her inside the room. Alexandra had to take a breath as she walked over to the large sofa where they sat, Tom lounged with his legs wide apart and Chris sipped on a bottle of water. They both looked ridiculously handsome and she had a feeling they both knew it.  
This was her first time interviewing such well known movie stars. "Hello, thanks for your time." She flumped down on the chair across, pulling her note pad and voice recorder out of her bag, she quickly noticed they both smirked at each other as if in cahoots about something. It made her nervous.  
Tom spoke first "Nice to meet you darling." he flashed her a smile and she felt shivered in her seat. Chris rubbed his chin as if he was hiding his grin.  
He looked at Tom who gave him a nod. Now that was strange..

Once she began asking her questions her nerves slightly abated and they were both as charming and polite as ever. It was Tom who seemed to be teasing her, making crap innuendo and staring at her that bit too long, she started to feel the bloom of arousal between her legs and crossed them trying to will it away. Chris let his eyes travel the length of her legs and she shifted again. These two men were too much!  
"Are you ok? You seem a little flushed." Chris asked with a concerned expression on his face.  
"I'm fine." Alexandra managed to croak out, her voice was drying up in her throat and she watched them both pass an unreadable look to each other.  
Chris poured her a glass of water "Have a sip."  
She took it and resisted the urge to gulp it down, grateful to just have a second to gather her wits. They both watched her while she sipped, neither of them spoke. Their eyes wondered all over her and she was suddenly in no doubt of what they were doing.  
"It's not very funny." she snapped placing the glass down.  
Tom looked confused "Pardon?"  
She felt embarrassed "You're both trying to make me nervous..well mission accomplished. I'm trying to be professional and all you've both done is one up each other trying to make me uncomfortable."  
She snatched her recorder up and stuffed it in her bag "I have enough on here anyway. Goodbye."  
Alexandra stood up and felt tears prick her eyes. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She strode off to the door.  
"You've forgot your notepad!" called Chris, she reluctantly turned and walked back to take it keeping her eyes on the floor.

Well that was a stellar effort! Of course when she met two guys she was a huge fan of it'd turn into a humiliating experience..but of sodding course that would be her luck.  
She waited for the lift and heard footsteps tapping up the corridor. It had to be them.  
"Could we have a word?" asked Chris, Tom stood behind him smiling.  
"Please?" Tom chipped in.  
She pinched the bridge of her nose and then sighed "Fine."  
Once more she found herself sat across from them listening to their explanation.  
"We do it as a bit of fun. We never meant no harm." Chris said sheepishly looking towards Tom.  
"It's our way of making it more..fun if you will." Tom offered.  
Unbelievable. The amount of times she'd watched videos of these two flirting and pretending to be oblivious to the way they affected the poor souls interviewing them.  
"Your idea of fun is mean-spirited ego boosting crap! Do you have any idea how nervous I am? Of how any of those people who do this for a living are? No of course you don't because it's all fun and games. This was my first big interview and right now I don't even want to think about doing any more."  
Alexandra knew she was coming off highly strung to them both.  
"We're your first?" Chris grinned again but Tom shook his head slightly and they both hung their heads as if ashamed.  
"Oh stop the bad acting!" Alexandra snapped, they were really getting on her nerves now.  
Tom cracked first chuckling and Chris joined him.  
"I can't believe I even liked you both. You're like children!" She huffed and stomped out leaving them cackling in their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Alexandra found herself at the premiere after-party of the new Thor movie. She had to do a bit of schmoozing which always put her on edge. She also knew she'd end up seeing jerk-face and knob-head at some point. For now though the free bar was her friend and she felt quite good. She was on her second seabreeze cocktail when a tall familiar figure cut through the crowd, she turned away in hopes he hadn't seen her.  
"Hello Darling!"  
He had.  
"Evening." she replied tersely and sipped on her drink. Tom let his eyes sweep over her frame and Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Still playing are we?" she scoffed.  
"You look beautiful." he leaned in giving her a peck on her cheek. Alexandra had to admit he looked pretty damn good himself in his slate grey suite.  
"I wanted to say I'm so sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over Chris and myself, too much coffee and not enough sleep and a lot of promotion took it's toll and I wanted to let you know just how sorry we both are and I hope you can forgive us?" he looked expectantly at Alexandra. She couldn't be bothered holding a grudge, it wasn't her style.  
"Sure." She replied.  
He looked relieved. "I'll see you later yes? Got to do a lap of this place, shake the right hands."  
She watched him weave back through the crowd and sighed. His suit certainly showed off a lot of his manly attributes perfectly...

Alexandra had done a whole lot of agreeing with suits and had been extra polite. She had drunk enough to feel wobbly but not enough that she didn't know was going on and sought out a quiet corner, glad to take the weight off her feet for a while. Damn shoes were hurting!  
Reaching into her clutch she pulled her phone out and looked at her texts, she felt someone take a seat beside her and looked up into Chris' smiling face.  
"Hi, Tom tells me you had a chat earlier. Are we cool then?" his surfer blonde hair fell over his eye and he tucked the strand behind his ear.  
"Apparently so."  
He grinned at her snippiness. While she texted Chris found himself gawking at her legs again, he could make out the tops of her stockings as she crossed them.  
"Speaking of Tom..here's the man himself." he added as Tom joined them in the dim little corner out of sight.  
He sat down on the other side her effectively sandwiching Alexandra between him and Chris. She suddenly became very aware of how close all three of them were and her cheeks blushed pink while she attempted to act casual.  
Tom grinned "She looks amazing doesn't she Chris?"  
Chris nodded in agreement "Stunning I'd say."  
Alexandra needed some air. It felt like they'd moved closer..had they? Tom stroked her thigh lightly running his finger up and down and she felt her heartbeat race from his gentle touch, Chris watched Tom's finger inching higher and higher up her thigh till he was practically touching the lacy stocking tops. Alexandra looked up at his face and noted the dirty little smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. She nearly fell off her chair when Chris mimicked Tom's movements on her other thigh, none of them spoke as they continued slowly, ever so slowly inching up towards the hint of bare thigh. Her breath was coming in short little bursts now, Chris pulled her leg closer towards him and ran his finger along her inner thigh. Alexandra's dress had ridden up enough that the front of her knickers were displayed and Tom trailed fingertip along the edge of them causing her to gasp and instinctively spread her legs a little wider.  
Chris moved in first kissing her softly on the lips before sucking on the side of her neck making her moan, Tom seized the moment and slipped a finger in the side of her underwear and gave a groan at the wetness that greeted him, he gave a couple of exploratory caresses of her folds before applying a delicate pressure on her clit. Alexandra reached her arm up and tugged on his floofy blonde hair bringing him lower to trail kisses along the other side of her neck.

Alexandra couldn't quite believe this was happening, two extremely attractive men lavishing her with attention while only slightly hidden away from view. The thought of being caught like this only sent a warmness pooling in her belly and caused her hands to stray all over them both. She could feel their cocks pressing against her spread thighs, tight in their suit pants. Chris scooped her tits free of the dress and suddenly bothTom and Chris are on them, licking and sucking while Tom teases her swollen clit, it doesn't take long till Chris roughly pulls her knickers to one side and fingers her aching wet cunt. She wants to fuck them both there and then but knows it would be madness so she sits up.  
"Listen this is amazing but we can't do this here."  
Tom looks over at Chris "Get our driver to take her to our hotel and then come back for us."

 

And that was how she found herself sat on the edge of a large bed waiting for them both. It had single handedly been the hottest sexual experience of her life so far and it was far from over as well. They entered the room a short while later with their jackets off and shirt buttons already half undone wearing the dirtiest of smiles.  
"Now where were we?" Tom teased and held her look as he took off his shirt, his body was slightly more muscular than she would've thought. She wanted to lick at every curve and dip of him and leave him lost for words. Chris joined him in the little impromptu strip show and Alexandra didn't know where to look as they shed their clothes right in front of her. She knew she was squirming at the sight of them both. Tom wrapped his fist around his thick cock and lazily stroked it "Take your dress off Darling." he commanded.  
"Do it slowly babe." requested Chris while he gave his balls a little squeeze and began wanking himself off.  
She did as they'd asked, she pulled her dress down teasingly slow till it was pooled at her feet leaving her stood in just her knickers, stockings and heels.  
"Get on the bed." Tom spoke a little breathlessly while his hand worked his cock.

She lay on her back and experimentally played with their throbbing cocks, stroking them till she got a good rhythm going with both. Their moans and gasps were turning her on like crazy "Let me suck you both."  
She knelt on the bed and took Tom in her mouth first, his cock was wonderfully thick and she ran her tongue on the underside of it while he thrust into her mouth. She pulled off and turned her attention to Chris, he had an average girth but an easy inch on Tom and his thrusts made her choke.  
"She knows how to work a dick.." Chris panted. Tom wanted to taste her. He tugged her knickers down eagerly.

She lay back down and let Tom delve his tongue into her pussy while Chris fucked her mouth. "You're so wet for us both." he purred against her opening.  
Tom latched onto her clit, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue, Alexandra couldn't stop herself and came with a throaty scream, back arching and body on fire with ecstasy thanks to Tom's talented tongue.  
"Now that's how you treat a pussy." Chris chuckled. The smugness on Tom's face only made her hornier.  
"I'll show you how I treat a pussy!" he rubbed his thick cock along her slit and sank inside her slickness.  
He fucked her hard, balls slapping at her arse. "This is how I treat pussy..a beautiful wet pussy."  
Alexandra could feel her walls tightening around Tom's dick, his words seemed to be adding more fuel to the fire for both her and Chris.  
"Tom..look how stretched she is around you mate, how does she feel?" Chris asked.  
A soft moan tore from his lips "Hot and as wet as sin."  
In that moment Alexandra made up her mind "Get your cock in me Chris."  
Tom pulled out and made to move up the bed.  
"I don't know where you're going Tom but I want you both in me now. Do you understand?"  
She rubbed her pussy lips, showing them both the wetness "Fuck my cunt." she growled. 

Alexandra had to sit on Tom and let him slip his length in first, once seated she lay back against him and let Chris swing his legs over them both. He pushed inside and stilled, none of them moved as they adjusted to the tightness. Tom gave a little thrust first and Chris waited while Tom worked it, his dick rubbed pleasantly against both of them. Soon he had his thrusts timed with Tom and they fucked her hard, covered in her wetness and both deep inside her rammed full pussy.  
Alexandra wrapped her arms around Chris while Tom held her tight underneath them both, the sensation of having two hard cocks forcing their way into her slick cunt was one she would never forget.  
She doubted they would either from the the amount of eye contact and dirty talk they shared. She was in no mistake that they were getting off on each other as much as her even if they wouldn't admit it.

Chris rutted her hard as his climax approached, he stayed buried inside her cumming over Toms cock with whimper in the process. His moaning and kissing at her neck set Alexandra off and she felt herself spiralling down almost close to blacking out as her orgasm reached it's peak making her cunt spasm on those two gorgeous hard cocks. Tom moved then, he fucked up into her aggressively making both her and Chris bounce with the forcefulness of it.  
"Fuck her! Fuck her harder!" Chris urged him on till Tom hit his climax spilling his cum with a incoherent cry, grabbing at Chris's hand before he knew what he'd done.  
They lay for a second before carefully untangling, their rapidly softening dicks slipping out with ease.  
"Woah." was all Chris could manage.

They took it in turns for the rest of the night each finding different ways to explore each other and growing bolder with unspoken hints.  
In the dark of the night they succumbed to their darkest desires but come the morning each of them would wonder if this had been the right thing to do and each them hoped it would happen again.  
And one of them would make it their business to ensure it did indeed happen again...and again.


End file.
